1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly, to the operation and use of a hand tool configured to remove interior vehicle panels.
2. Background
The art of removing interior vehicle panels has been mostly subject to brute force removal or tools that are not particularly useful beyond their restricted use to a particular make or model vehicle. Indeed, the absence of a panel removal tool that minimizes damage to fragile and delicate vehicle interiors has been prevalent in the industry. At present, one of ordinary skill in the art must either attempt to remove a vehicle's panel by using a tool that serves a different purpose, e.g., a flat-head screwdriver, a metal pry tool, etc., all of which are unsuitable for the efficient and safe removal of panels.
The use of these unsuitable tools creates a problem wherein the person of ordinary skill may inadvertently and accidentally damage a vehicle's interior panel and/or may render the clips not reusable. In addition, the unsuitable tools may not always be suitable for use in troublesome areas that are not large enough for the use of anything other than a small, compact, easily manipulated hand tool. Thus, there is a need for a small tool that will not damage a vehicle's panels or clips.